King of the Vampires
by JJJwhovian
Summary: Though the Maisters of this world hunt down demons and witches, there is another threat unknown to them: Fangires. One shall rise up and combat these creatures, and his name is Kiva! King of the Vampires!


_**NOOT**** NOOT!**_

_**Hi everyone. Here I bring the next instalment of my Riderverse. Kiva! Crossing over with an anime which I think fits rather well, Soul Eater!**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy. Let's get the show on the road!**_

_**HENSHIN!**_

* * *

Our story begins with a young teen walking the streets at night, speaking words from a bible. The teen had slightly tanned skin, messy jet black hair and green eyes, he wore a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a white shirt, a black tie around his neck, black trousers that had a chain with a cross at the end sticking out of his right pocket and smart black shoes.

On top of a rooftop stood another figure watching over him. This figure wore a black and red leather hoodie, two gloves on each hand, a fingerless one the right and a normal on the left hand, black jeans with two sheaths on each leg which both held knives, red sneakers and he had his hood up, covering his face so no one could see who he was.

The bible reading teen soon stopped in his tracks and looked upon a little creature wearing a ripped up lab coat, cutting up a woman's body with a rusty saw. The creature turned to stare at him with horrific bug-like eyes and a sickening grin.

"Robert Knox, return that life to God." The young man told Knox with a glare, the figure on the rooftop watching the scene with interest.

**"I am merely doing my duties as a surgeon and cutting this little tart up, examining her beautiful organs." **Knox told the boy as he swung his saw in the air like the lunatic he was, some blood flying off the blade. **"Who are you to stop me?"**

"Merely one in service of God." The teen answered cooly as he did not looked swayed of this monsters manic behaviour. He then pulled out a gun and opened fire at Knox, as wounds of light appeared on the 'surgeons' body.

**"Argh! You bastard!" **Knox cursed at the boy and rushed up at him. The man kept firing and as a result more wounds kept appearing on his body. Robert soon started laughing sadistically and swung his rusty saw at the bible reading monster hunter. The boy dodged the swing and turned his gun into sword mode.

Knox swung again as his saw blade clashed with the teenagers sword, he then elbowed the monster in the face, causing Knox to stumble back and the boy used this chance to slash at the insane doctor, making a gash on his body. Knox screamed in pain as he fell backwards.

"Hm, he's got some skill..." The figure said with interest in his voice as he watched the fight.

The young man then did some rapid slashes at Knox, causing more gashes to appear everywhere on his body.

"Any last words?" The bible reader asked Robert Knox, holding his sword up at the monstrous surgeon to see if he had anything more to say.

**"Go to hell!" **Turned out he made the wrong choice.

The teen walked slowly up to Knox and when the creature blinked he appeared behind him and a striking motion. He slowly sheathed his sword and when it was fully sheathed...

SHNK!

Robert Knox then got split in half, his blood and guts pouring out for a split second before both sides of his split body turned into his soul and the soul of the lady he killed earlier flew out too.

He then pulled his sword out again and turned it into gun mode, "Hey, time to eat Rin!" He tossed it into the air and then it turned into a girl the same age as the figure. She had long orange hair that were in pigtails, turquoise eyes and she wore a black school uniform and short skirt. She then gave him a snobby look.

"Hmph, took you long enough." Rin scoffed at the newly revealed maister and ate the soul.

"Whatever..." The young man shook his head and sighed. He then knelt holding out the woman's soul and began chanting as it disappeared into notes of light. He then got up and pulled out a book writing into it.

"So what now Liam?" Rin asked her master with crossed arms.

"Now we find a witch." The now named Liam told Rin as the two started walking away from the scene.

A mechanical bat that was gold and black with red eyes then flew over to the figure above. **"I think it's time we went back home Adrian." **The bat told the now named Adrian who nodded and stood up from his place on the rooftop and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Liam and Rin were at the Death Weapon Maister Academy, looking at the mission board. Now that the two have collected ninety nine demon souls all they needed for Rin to become Death's Weapons is a witches soul.

"Hey Liam!" As the two decide for what mission to do they hear a female voice call out to them, they look to see a school girl their age with ash blonde hair and green eyes along with a boy wearing a black and yellow hoodie and has white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Ey Maka!" Liam smiled upon seeing Maka and high fived the fellow Meister.

"Soul..." Rin said in a low and venomous voice and glared at the fellow Demon Weapon as she couldn't stand him.

"Punk..." Soul growed out in an equally venomous voice and matched her facial expression, letting her know the feeling is mutual.

"Hmmm new record. You almost got here on time." Liam told the two with a chuckle, with Maka gaining a sheepish smile and chuckling too.

"Yeah, so how did it go?" Maka asked Liam as she found out he and Rin had a mission hunting down Robert Knox.

"Bad soul ninety nine acquired, good soul sent to heaven." Liam told them with a smile.

"That's good, that means you need a witches soul right?" Maka asked, to which Hunter nodded at.

"Yeah, maybe you two can help?" Liam suggested as he thought maybe the four could work together.

"Who said we needed help?" Rin scoffed and crossed her arms, holding her head up high like the snob she was.

"Um, remember last time?" Liam asked his partner with a deadpanned expression.

"Huh?"

* * *

(Flashback)

Both Liam and Rin were staring at a burning building with horrified expressions on their faces. It was also worth mentioning that they were both covered in soot.

* * *

"Oh come on, that was all your fault!" Rin shouted at her partner with a glare.

"No, that was your fault." Liam told her, his deadpanned face still there.

"Excuse me?!"

Maka and Soul sweatdropped at the sight of the two butting heads. "Geez, they're like an old married couple." Maka mumbled to herself, but it seemed it was loud enough for Liam and Rin to hear.

"HELL NO WE'RE NOT!" Liam and Rin shouted at Maka with heated glares and blushing faces.

"Sure." Soul said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Anyway, let's go." Liam shook his head and walked off, waving at Maka and Soul. Rin soon followed behind with a hmph.

* * *

Meanwhile, a purple haired girl with amber, feline-like eyes and quite the sizeable bust, wearing a black dress and a witches hat was walking down the streets singing a song about pumpkins.

She soon entered the forests, not too far from approaching her home and as she kept walking she didn't notice a shadow following her.

But the girl soon felt like something was wrong, so she stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind herself. She was quite surprised to see a monster in the shape of a humanoid horse, with black and blue glass-like markings. The girl slowly backed up in slight fear.

**"Hm, you look delicious beautiful."** The horse growled at as images of a smirking man appeared on it's glass markings.

The attractive young woman backed up again...but then smirked as her hat shadowed her eyes, "Sorry, but I'm not on the menu." She then opened her palm and a pumpkin formed out of thin air, the pumpkin was then shot at the horse monster.

The horse stumbled backwards and glass fell from his body down onto the ground. **"Bitch!" **The monster growled out in anger and jumped at the purple haired girl, pinning her down. He was ready to sink his teeth into her...

SNK!

But then a knife was was thrown at the horse monster, causing him to grunt in pain and stumble back. This caused the girl to be free of his grasp and look at where the knife came from.

She saw Adrian walking slowly towards them. He then pulled his hoodie back to reveal his skin as chalk white which did not ruin his handsome face, he had tall spikey light blonde hair and blood red eyes.

The girl felt her face turn a little red as she couldn't help but find the vampire look-alike to be a handsome one, even more so than that Soul kid she's been thinking about lately.

"Sorry about this, not hurt are you?" Adrian asked lady, his British accent making her blush a tad more.

"N-No." She slowly shook her head as she kept staring at the boy.

"Good. Stand back, I'll handle this." Adrian told her, she did as told and ran behind a tree, poking her head slightly to see what was going. He walked towards the horse monster and grinned, "You won't be eating anyone else ever again Fangire. Kivat!" Adrian called out to his mechanical bat companion and pulled off his left glove.

**"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" **Kivat said in excitement and flew into Adrian's right hand, opening his mouth. **"GABU!" **Kivat then bit onto his hand and glass markings appeared on his skin, causing the young girl to gasp in shock. An eerie tune played out as chains wrapped around Adrians waist and made a red belt.

"Henshin!" The 'vampire' said as he attached Kivat onto the belt, making the bat hang upside down. His body then turned to glass and shaped into a different figure which obviously resembled a bat. A shattering affect occurred and he then gained colour, the undersuit and gauntlets were black with the gauntlents having red trims, the front piece of his armour were red with the rest being silver, his helmet was shaped like a bat with yellow lens shaped like fangs and the silver mouth piece having small fangs and finally his right greave was wrapped in silver chains.

The purple haired woman was shocked to say the least as she watched this transformation.

**"Kiva!" **The Horse Fangire cried in shock and anger as he glared at Kiva, who wasted no time in charging at the life force sucking monster.

During the fight Kiva proved to be not only stronger but also faster, using his quick fighting style to punch and kick at the Fangire. As the horse was kicked back the glass that fell off him formed a sword which the Horse Fangire quickly grab. It proved to be an advantage as when the Horse was able to get a slash in on Kiva it was damaging and caused the vampiric fighter to be sent backwards.

The Horse Fangire then lunged forward at Kiva, causing the young girl to gasp as it looked like he was stabbed in the gut. Kiva then kicked the Fangire away and turned, revealing the blade had been caught between Kivat's fangs, the mechanical bat soon spat it out.

Kiva then pulled out a whistle with the end being red, **"Yosha! Let's go Adrian!" **Kivat said to his partner as the whistle was inserted into his mouth.

**"WAKE UP~!"**

Another eerie tune rang out as red clouds covered the sky's, they quickly disappeared and revealed day had turned into night, which shell shocked the girl even more. Kiva then kicked his leg up high and Kivat circled around it rapidly, the chains then break off to reveal the leg was now red with small bat wings and an emerald on it.

Kiva then flipped high into the air and came down in a kicking position. The Horse Fangire was then stomped by Kiva underfoot, crater of his symbol being made on the ground. The Fangire's body started cracking...and then finally broke into pieces. Kiva then pulled out another whistle and inserted it into Kivat's mouth.

**"CASTLE DORAN!"**

* * *

An imperial tune rang out across the city, and possibly beyond. An old building then sprouted out wings, a tail, legs and the head of a dragon. It let out a roar and, without anyone noticing somehow, flew towards the forest.

* * *

As the dragon came to the scene, an orb of light floated into the air as the dragon castle flew down to eat the orb. "That's it buddy, eat it up!" Kiva called up to Doran as he managed to gobble down the orb, letting out a burp before flying off.

Kiva let out a sigh, seemingly out of relief, before his armour broke like glass as he looked back at the girl who was staring at him in awe and disbelief. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Y-Yeah." The cat witch slowly nodded and kept staring at the vampire warrior. As she was both impressed by his skills she couldn't help but find him strangely attractive.

"Just now I was Kamen Rider Kiva, but right now my name is Adrian Church." Adrian greeted the neko with a smile, "What's your name?"

"B-Blair." Blair replied, her cheeks starting to gain a little dust of pink, not that it was noticed by the vamp boy.

"Pleasure to meet you Blair." Adrian took off his right glove and offered his hand to her.

Blair stared at the hand and started to grin, a blush starting to properly form. If she was starting to gain a crush on this strange man she was going to let him know, just like she was with Soul. So she accepted the hand and grinned seductively, "Pleasure is all mine cutie~"

Adrian blushed a tad bit at the reply, "W-Well then, I best be going. Keep safe."

"Alrighty, but stay in touch, okay darling~?" Blair flirted with him again, letting out a small purr.

"R-Right." Adrian started a bit as he blushed more. When he turned and started to walk off the fighter soon turned back to her, "Oh! By the way, don't be surprised if some Meisters come your way." He warned the neko.

"Oh don't worry," However Blair wasn't frightened with the warning and leaned down, showing the Kamen Rider her cleavage, "I can handle myself~"

Adrian blushed madly as she did this and felt blood run from his nose, which Blair smiled at and let out a meow. "U-Um, b-bye." He awkwardly waved at the neko and continued walking, said neko giggled as he did this and skipped off to her home.

**"I think you have your work cut out with her." **Kivat chuckled as his partner grumbled in embarrassment and slapped him away with the back of his hand.

* * *

**(Insert-Break the Chain-Tourbillion)**

_The scene opens up with Kiva walking through a barely lit hallway with a few rose petals slowly falling and in the background appear the faces of Rin, Liam and Blair in that order. As Kiva walked up to pick up his violin t__hree more faces appear when the guitar starts playing, Soul on the right side, Maka on the left and Adrian in the middle opening his eyes._

_Kiva then appears mounted upside down with the sadistic grinning moon in the background._

_The scene then changes to Kiva on his Rider Machine, reving up his engines and his wheels start turning._

**(Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up)**

_Kiva then starts riding through the streets._

**(Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only)**

_The butlers Riki, Ramon and Jiro then walk up to Kiva sitting on a throne, holding his violin, the floor covered in rose petals. The scene changes to Kiva mounted upside down with the moon in the back ground again before the scene changed again to Adrian rising from a coffin._

**(****Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru)**

_Adrian stands behind a mirror smiling at the screen, hands in his hoodies pockets and the mirror spins around to show Blair with a flirtatious smile, lightly waving at the screen._

**(****Imi o shiritakunai?)**

_Adrian is next seen sitting on a chair, playing his violin whilst Blair is in her cat form, sleeping on the windowsill._

**(Baku baku Beatin' heart [Beatin' Beatin'])**

_Kivat flutters around the screen as Maka was working on her homework and Soul had his head on the table, sound asleep with a bubble coming out of his nose._

**(****Baki baki Burnin' heart [Come up Y'all])**

_Kivat continues to flutter around the screen as Liam and Rin both came into the room, arguing._

**(****Soko ni kakuretete mo ****Nani mo hajimannai)**

_Blackstar and Tsubaki held up two posters, one of Kiva's symbol and one showing various scenes of the chapter. The scene changed to a shirtless Adrian being covered by chains coming from his body. Death the Kid, Liz and Pat are shown now holding the two posters. Adrian's chains then come out his body and held him in place, with him holding his violin._

**(****Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase)**

_Kiva walked into the dark, staring at a colour-stained window that reflected light at the Rider. Adrian then broke off the chains that held him._

**(****Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete)**

_Adrian and Kivat start the transformation sequence. The image then changed to the Death Weapons turning into their weapon forms and jumping into their Maisters hands, who took offensive stances._

**(****Tomaranai de [Just kick it up] unmei no Rule yabutteku)**

_Adrian then turned into Kiva. The scene then shows Death himself and Spirit Albern with their backs to the screen, they then turned and looked at the screen which cracked._

**(****Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou [Just do it])**

_Kiva sat on his throne as Jiro, Ramon and Riki appear behind him. In a dark room with purple mist Franken Stein had his head down before suddenly looking up with a sadistic look on his face._

**(You got to change Breakin' the chain Tobashiteke ashita e Don't be afraid world is your stage...Go!)**

_Kiva then broke the stained glass with his fist, glass flew everywhere as the image switched between his Rider form and civilian form._

_The Maisters and Kiva appear on top of Castle Doran and jump into the air._

**(****Baku baku Beatin' heart)**

_The heroes of the story comes down attacking the screen as chains cover it._

**(****kimi koso One & Only)**

_The chains disappear to show the symbol of Kiva and the title card: King of the Vampires!_

* * *

**_And boom! That's the start of Kiva's story in my Riderverse._**

**_I think you lot can guess who Liam will become later on in the story, and in relation to that the Blue Sky Association will exist in this story._**

**_Also I just wanna thank Dragon Knight SR for helping me write my stories, thanks mate!_**

**_Anyway, that's all from me. Adiós!_**


End file.
